


Day 8 Frail

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Series: Moose's Multifandom Inktober 2019 [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: C'baoth is a dick head, Thrawn is the Lizard King, Ysalamiri (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Master C'baoth finds out that Thrawn's ysalamiri aren't as frail as they seem





	Day 8 Frail

**Author's Note:**

> I picture ysalamiri like slightly furry bearded dragons (I have one his name is Pellaeon hes the best little buddy). And bearded dragons my seem super chill but when they get mad its actually kinda scary and they have quite the bite on them.
> 
> Also I had to have a fic with both Eli and Pelleaon because they are my faves.
> 
> and yes... I named some of the ysalamiri after Mass Effect characters because I love Mass Effect too much.

Special Commander Eli Vanto and Captain Gilead Pellaeon traded unsure looks as Grand Admiral Thrawn barely listened to Master C'baoth's inane ranting. Both were glad of the snoozing lizards draped over the Grand Admiral's command chair. The ysalamiri were the only thing keeping the deranged Jedi Master from shocking the three Imperials to dust.

Eli didn't like the way the crazy old man looked at the sweet, affectionate lizards with such hate. He was worried that C'baoth would one day try to hurt them. They weren't aggressive creatures, sure they would get snippy around feeding time. But on the whole they seemed frail, especially with the way the whole crew, though none more than Thrawn himself, cooed, coddled, and spoiled the lizards. Cassiopeia was the only exception to the rule, she was Thrawn's favorite, she went everywhere with him, and she was a spitfire, puffing herself up whenever she sensed Thrawn was unhappy. Or when someone who wasn't Thrawn, Eli, or Pellaeon tried to handle her.

When C'baoth was done ranting, he cast Thrawn and his ysalamiri one more murderous glare before sweeping out of the room. Eli stood next to the Admiral and rubbed the top of Cassiopeia's head.

"Sir, I know Master C'baoth can't hurt the ysalamiri with the Force but there's really nothing stopping him from physically harming them."

"I must admit I've had the same worries as Commander Vanto." Captain Pellaeon agreed, scooping up a portly ysalamir, it was the Captain's favorite, Dave. Dave wasn't smart but he was a very sweet ysalamir, which prompted the crew to sneak him treats. Pellaeon himself was the worst culprit. 

"The ysalamiri are quite safe Commander, Captain. When they are not with an assigned member of the crew they are safe in my cabin. Even C'baoth isn't mad enough to try to hurt them there."

Neither Pellaeon nor Eli had a reason to dispute the Admiral. For now.

But over the next few weeks Eli noticed C'baoth paying  _ the Chimaera _ 's fragile scaly sentinels extra, and most likely undo, attention. Eli found himself keeping his favorite ysalamir, an inquisitive but laid back male named Garrus, always close.

One evening just after shift change Master C'baoth drifted onto the bridge. Eli had stayed to check up on some things. Besides Garrus, who was snoozing under Eli's collar there were only 2 other ysalamiri on the bridge Tali and Wrex. Tali was curled in Hammerley's lap. But Wrex was dozing on one of the sensor stations just barely away from everyone.

Everyone but C'baoth.

Before Eli could say anything, C'baoth reached for the little lizard, his hand like a striking snake going for Wrex's neck.

Wrex twisted out of the way at the last second. He puffed himself up, and let out a terrifying hiss as he stomped his feet. C'baoth didn't notice the change in the unassuming lizard in time, and Wrex bit him hard. 

Just as Eli was about to com Thrawn, the Admiral walked back onto the bridge. Cassiopeia darted through the Admiral's legs to give Wrex backup, hissing and snapping at the Jedi.

"Master C'baoth," Thrawn said coolly. "I assume you understand why  _ startling _ the ysalamiri is a very bad idea. They are quite feisty if provoked."

C'baoth growled something under his breath before storming out.

Thrawn picked Wrex up and checked him over. "Such a little warrior," he cooed getting a proud trill in response. 

"See Commander," Thrawn remarked to Eli with an almost playful smile. "The ysalamiri will be just fine."

Eli just sighed, deciding he needed to go find Captain Pellaeon to tell him that their little companions weren’t as frail and defenseless as they assumed.


End file.
